1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus having a plurality of light sources and a projector using the light source apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an illuminator useable, for example, with a projection-type video display apparatus, there is a known illuminator using a plurality of light sources and collecting light fluxes therefrom into a single light flux to efficiently form illumination light without any increase in size of the illuminator (JP-A-2011-158502). In JP-A-2011-158502, a pair of light sources are used and they output light fluxes polarized in different directions and in different degrees. A polarizer that transmits the linearly polarized light from one of the light sources and reflects the linearly polarized light from the other light source collects the light fluxes from the plurality of light sources.
In JP-A-2011-158502, however, for example, depending on the wavelength band of each of the light fluxes emitted from the light sources, the polarizer may not be capable of efficiently combining the polarized light fluxes due, for example, to a narrow polarization separation band corresponding to the area between the wavelength at which P-polarized light is transmitted at a transmittance of 50% and the wavelength at which S-polarized light is transmitted at a transmittance of 50%.